Higure
by KarmaZen-BlackWingedOne
Summary: “I never thought it could be possible…not until you came to us,to me…the though sends shivers down my spine”A set of burning eyes looked into a pair of blue ones,a pair of violent,windy vortex’s.Now was the Dawn, but he would bring time to the Dusk.
1. Tree

**Higure**

Fidelity, n. A virtue peculiar to those who are about to be betrayed. - Ambrose Bierce

One forgives to the degree that one loves. - Francois de La Rochefoucauld

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up. - James A. Baldwin

Chapter One:

長びくそれ: 木は感染した根を用心する

That Which Lingers: Tree's Beware the Tainted Roots

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

The sun was slowly rising when he opened his eyes for the first time in hours, long and arduous hours. He was weary and sluggish, but he sat up tall and looked out the window with all the sun loving energy he held and, in the most soft of voices he possessed, he sang a small, happy tune. Contentedly his eyes rested on the red, almost alizarin crimson star that was climbing steadily up the horizon.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to me" He giggled, the laughter almost child like with its giddiness, as the one with saffron-chartreuse hair and blue-cyan kaleidoscope eyes lied back down on his swore, blood caked back and sighed, waiting for the daily torture to resume before, in very short time, he would be executed. After all, he was a traitor.

Two Months Earlier

"So wadda ya want, Team Konohamaru was not very happy when you had me yanked over here Tsunade-baa-chan, so is there any good reason for it? Not that I'm complaining…" The Kage addressed fumed and seriously contemplated throwing her desk out the window, or better yet at the genin in front of said desk, but knew she wouldn't get away with it.

"_Damn Shizune, you just had to point out that the Kazekage requested Uzumaki specifically. Why'd he do that anyways? Never mind it doesn't matter"_ The elderly woman focused her gaze at Naruto, and then the few other gathered ninja that had been found and collected before him. This was going to be quite interesting.

"Sit down please Naruto and shut up. Shizune close the door please and thank you" The young secretary made her way back to her superiors side after doing as she was asked and the meeting officially began.

"Now a few lords of some small regions in our Country are attempting to have the Village Hidden in the Smoke instated as a government controlled Shinobi village. Now with us that's just fine, it's more so a military village then a ninja one. However it is now recognized as a war capable village that represents our country. As a war capable village it is now included in any treaties between this country and other Shinobi villages, as well as wars, so a new treaty is being signed. This new treaty is an update of an already existing one between us and the Sand, as well as this country, the Wave country, the Land of Tea and a few other small countries. It is being signed in the Land of Stone, under the current rule of the High Priest Akemi. The original treaty between us and Sand was in the Land of River, however due to certain circumstances the event has been moved to its current locus. Now we have already signed the scroll along with Smoke, the other countries will head to Stone to sign it; this includes the Kazekage and other village's heads. We will need representatives of Konoha to be present for the signing and each other country has the right to have one Shinobi of our village come and represent their relation to our village, it's more for show then anything. Each of you here has been _requested_ by a certain village to represent our good relations. The reason for this is that the High Priest will sign as an uninfluenced witness that signs the treaty stating it was all signed in agreement, that there were no arguments between us and anyone else."

Tsunade paused to look at all the individual faces as she said this, and then nodded to Shizune at her side, who swiftly handed out Venetian red folders to each person, their names typed out in bold black letters on the tabs.

"Inside these folders are copies of the request letters from the village or country you will be representing our relationship with, as well as a list of people from that employer. It will tell you their status, nobility, royalty, Nin or otherwise as well as provide their photos, small summary and major points on each individual, how they will arrive and by what means. Now certain individuals will leave at different times, even those from the same country. Whichever one you are representing you must stay till _all_ ambassadors have left, you must wait at least one day before you can make your return journey. If they ask you to come with them as an escort you _must_ agree, if they ask you to come and visit or something of the likes you must politely decline the offer and say you have a list of missions waiting for you back at home that must be started for whatever reason. You all leave in one week so have your things ready, make any adjustments necessary to your wardrobe, appearance or anything you can think of seeing as you are going to be responsible for upholding Konohagakure, Kemurigakure and this country. SO IF ONE OF YOU MAKES SO MUCH AS ONE FUCKING MISTAKE YOU WILL BE SUSPENDED FROM DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! No get out" At this ninety percent present left in a hustled departure, the females first as they complained about hair, make-up and getting new kimono's, the men a little less hurried but not slow in the least as they wanted as far away from the tense Hokage as possible. Only Naruto stayed behind in the meeting room, his face etched with doubt and apprehension.

"Come here magomusuko" Naruto's head snapped up and he raced to Tsunade's side, kneeling down be her chair, looking up at her with ultramarine eyes. The unusual blue eye shade was one Tsunade did not welcome, as the next stage after happened to be indigo and meant that Naruto was close to his personal breaking point. The more troubled he was the bluer those gorgeous, innocent eyes became, the happier and calmer he was the more they went through various stages of cyan. Very few had noticed the phenomena of his eyes; those in a near constant metamorphose of shades, very few. But the small number who had had confided in one another the fear of it's meaning, and then gone to Tsunade in hopes she could discover the abnormality of the physical change. She had cried then, in a form of bittersweet joy, as she remembered Uzumaki Kushina and her queer, off beat type of eyes that did the exact same thing Naruto's were now doing. It had sent a pang of absolutely seducing reverie through her, as she longed to turn and see the red haired coy young woman standing beside her. Kushina had explained that it was a genetic trait that was rare in her family and meant the traces of a kekkei genkai that, if ever activated could result in the beholders ability to either devastate or be devastated by their new found power. It was not something that could be taught within the clan, seeing as it was highly personal, private and separate in the way it woke, grew and reacted. It had startled her when she had first seen the abilities, and had truthfully, positively terrified her that someone would find out and take the young girl away.

She had absolutely freaked out the ones present when she'd broken down like that, there was no way possible to describe it differently, but at the time she didn't care. She'd collected herself best as possible, assured everyone everything was fine and then ushered them out, demanding Naruto be sent to her the minute he was back from his latest mission and then went to wait in her office with the curtains shut and not a drop of sake present. She didn't need to wait long. He'd come in looking concerned. Eyes dark as they were now, but changing quickly as she, against the will of so many, told him the truth about his family, his heritage and what had been happening to him as of late when it came to his ever refashioning iris's. She'd never seen him so aghast but rapturous to know the truth as he asked question after question till the new hours of the morrow. The boy had cried, laughed, jumped about in either ecstatic joy or molten rage as she told him story after story that she knew of his mother and father, the experiences she had had with them or those retold to her, all to somehow appease a then tormented and fragile soul and somehow nurse it into a healthy, lovable state.

"_He'd just been so broken lately, with all those failed retrieval missions, then Sasuke and Itachi being right in this village and then escaping. I had to do something. Look at him now, gods what I wouldn't give to tell Kushina and Minato how much he has changed in the past month since then. He is calmer, happier. He takes everything so much more seriously but still doesn't let much get to him; he wants to make up for all that he did to shame him and his heritage and then some. But it worries me that he is troubled by this assignment, perhaps he fears he will make a mistake and brings shame to himself again."_ Tsunade ushered Shizune out of the room as she stroked the blonde head lovingly and held on of his shaking hands, looking into his eyes and trying to convey anything that words would miss.

"Why are you so dithery all of a sudden? This could be precisely what you need to prove yourself and your abilities to people when it comes to your intelligence and intellect, as well as amazing insight into another's spirit. This is also very good practice if you ever want people to stop doubting you will be Rokudaime; after all a Kage must be a good ambassador, diplomat and politician if they want to survive the mental wars between enemies."

"I fear they won't much appreciate the changes, I know for a fact that many here are now intimidated by me, where as before they would simply scoff and think not a second thought on me." The slug princess shifted the head so it was in her lap, facing outwards to the entwined hands resting on her knees as she toyed with his silken hair in desultory fashion, loving the feel of it and his inhuman warmth as she did so.

"Those that were alive and old enough in your parent's days, and who happened to know enough about them, realize exactly who you are now. This makes them fear and then talk in order to expel their fear, which is slowly getting around and making them realize exactly how dangerous a game they've been playing by hurting, ignoring and belittling you all these years. They are now absurdly horrified by their actions and what you may do now because of them. Those that are to young have probably had something whispered to them that is now making them wonder if it is you or their parents which are at fault, and so are blaming both and making things much harder then need be.

Most likely none of the rookies or younger have been told anything, so no need to feel pressure there."

Naruto chuckled in a bitter manner and her hand flew to his shoulder, which she began to rub with a mild force. Since she had told him the truth Naruto had begun to cling to her, not in an over bearing, desperate way but merely in a way of needing the occasional form of comfort and peace that only one who told you the truth could give. Also in the way that only one you considered true family to give was also another factor. She had been close to Kushina, had considered her like a daughter much like she had Shizune. She'd also been a somewhat motherly figure to Minato on the occasion his own mother was anything but, so Naruto had taken her on as a true grandmother figure. Visiting, asking how she was, reaching out to her when either of them needed another to be there, telling her to watch her health and treating her, in his own little way, with much respect and adoration. They had become tightly affectionate, and she had not a single complaint about it. For the first time in a long while, she felt like she was truly necessary for a single individual's existence to be complete and perfect as could be. She felt loved unconditionally.

She slid down onto the floor beside him, making his head rest on her shoulder as she drew him close as possible, her arms wrapped around him firmly and she rocked him slightly and hummed a small lullaby Kushina had taught her, bringing the boy effectively to tears as he recognized it and went blissfully blank from his current problem and into a bittersweet state. It was so painful but so good to hear that song that his mother never had the chance to sing to him, being sung to him by someone that had become just as important. It renewed his passionate and potent necessity to over come the immense shadow of his fabled parents as well as do all that could have made them the most proud set a parents in history had they lived.

"Nothing wrong can come of this if you stay strong and true. Myself, Jiraiya and Shizune, we are all behind you on this one hundred percent. So are Kakashi and Iruka, they both know you'll be just fine, obviously a nervous wreck but fine" Naruto laughed and hugged her tight.

"Do you know the words to that song?" This time Tsunade laughed and started the song up again, best keep him happy for as long as possible.

"Futawo futa o  
Taichi no futa ho  
Kaze ho ira koo  
Hikari abite

Hoshi wa matataki  
Mochi wa kirameku  
Fuwa fuwa fururi  
Negai komete

Futa wo futa hoo  
Sekai no futawo  
Dokomade ikko  
Sorawo aoite

Hitomo furunoe  
Mushimo habataki  
Fuwa fuwa fururi  
Omoi nosete

Fuwa fuwa fururi  
Ashita wa kitto  
Fuwa fuwa kururin  
Sorani todoku "

She didn't notice the tears falling from his eyes, glowing faint silver as they ran across his cheeks, and they dried before long before she let him go and prepare for his newest piece of work. She didn't notice. But the Roots guard just outside the door did, as he had watched the entire scene unfold, and he clenched his fists in disgust.


	2. Water's Impure,Demonic Mirrors

Higure

Usually, terrible things that are done with the excuse that progress requires them are not really progress at all, but just terrible things. - Russell Baker

I will not condemn you for what you did yesterday, if you do it right today.

- Sheldon S. Maye

Hope is important because it can make the present moment less difficult to bear. If we believe that tomorrow will be better, we can bear a hardship today. – Thich Nhat Hanh

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters nor the original plot line, this story is a figment of my random imagination and should not be taken literally, seriously.

Chapter Two:

That Which Lingers: The Waters Impure, Demonic Mirrors.

長びくそれ: 不潔な水鬼ミラー。

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

His eyes lingered on the picture at his bedside, the white wash walls looked horribly pale and sickly, not at all sterile and clean as the Medics claimed was the reason for the colour choice. He wanted so bad to paint them red, a deep bloody red, just to make him feel alive again, as alive as he had felt when he'd attacked the Anbu squad just a few days ago. His village's newest Anbu squad, all of which were now icy cold cadavers, ripped apart by his own doing. He had not given them mercy. Even dead he had used their pieces to build distractions and ruin whoever had remained living longer then the others.

"_You demon, absolute demon"_

What else could he have done; they were out to kill him. So thirsty for his blood they had made the attempt to kill him in order to quench their insane dearth for power. They sought what he did, as competition they needed to be eliminated, for they would choose the wrong path for their people. He would do this horrendous deed in order to save people, even if it destroyed others.

"_The Ninja code states we should use whatever means necessary to overwhelm the enemy, you all do the same thing."_

He had become desperate; he needed to stall for time. Draw out this battle so someone could come to help him. He would kill them all yes, but not before someone could witness what was happening, that he was the one under attack and not the other way around. He had known one day, one day in his already tormented existence that he would be killed for what he was, he just hadn't expected it to be from within the walls of his only home.

"_Shut Up, monster"_

Talking was a good way to stall; it was definatly a good way to stall. But the Anbu knew this to, and did not let him speak or invoke conversation, however one sided and silent it might have been, because they knew this to. His eyes, glorious and grotesque, so unforeseen in their beauty of deep, vibrant persimmon-red, had glinted and shimmered. There was a prediction of certain death, death to his opponents.

The door opened and Morino walked in, followed by Shizune, Tsunade and some of the Council of Elders. He had done what was necessary for survival, for progress; surely the two who had entered with love in their hearts for him would understand this.

The Land of Stone, Country Borders

"My god, is that Uzumaki-kun?" A young platinum-wheat blonde exclaimed noisily from her perch, double checking her binoculars to be sure it was no sort of trap for the Kazekage, her otouto.

"Temari what was that shout for, are you trying to give away our position to possible enemies?" Kankuro shouted up the tree bark to his sister, eyebrows twitching when she popped down with a look on her face that said "Total hotty straight ahead" as plain as the bright sun over head that afternoon. Gaara was sitting on a fallen tree nearby, smiling softly at a nest of birds in a young tree right nearby; as their mouths gapped open for food.

"You are not going to believe Naruto's new look. Ino-san was right he is a total walking orgasm in a blonde body" At this Gaara's head snapped up so fast Kankuro was amazed it didn't twist right off and start rolling on the ground due to the memento.

"Excuse me?" He was not impressed with the words that had just come out of the female's mouth. Neither were any of the other men present in the delivery party. The females present however seemed to have randomly acquired burning eyes and watering mouths. Matsuri even looked interested; who still seemed to hold a certain attraction to Gaara though she knew nothing could ever come from it. That was already a bad sign.

One random kunoichi dared enough to ask "How big of an orgasm, Temari no Sabaku?" This earned her many glares from all parties and one particularly murderous one from Gaara, which made all shake for a few moments. Even though Shukaku was gone from him in energy and mind, a slight lethal essence still remained there that never seemed to fade, but rather went dormant till their Kage's temper flared. It was not a pleasant feeling to endure for any duration of minutes; they couldn't even dare imagine that glance held upon them for hours. Most likely he would kill them before it even came to a half hour.

"That is quite enough thank you" He hissed, as he stood and began walking in the Konoha Nin's general direction.

"_So close, I can feel you Naruto, just so close. I was worried my request for you would be denied. I had heard from Nara-kun that you had changed much in disposition and appearance in one wickedly short span of time, one single month infact. He said it was practically over night that you began to differ from your past self. I am excited to see these changes, but at the same time extremely fearful. You would do anything to protect your village, and that extends to your country, so obviously you would do what you would assume would be most beneficial to it. I can only pray to whatever god it m__ay be that will listen that you will see my proposition as a grace and not a condemnation as my siblings have. Please, oh please"_ Gaara began to speed up when he could feel the faintest trace of Naruto's chakra, similar but vaguely warped since their last meeting. It was more concentrated, still as potent, but with a slight sleek polishing that made it blade like. Trenchant. However as he came close enough for the genin, who in his mind should definatly have been made a chunnin on that exam four years back, it smoothed off and became much more familiar. More child like and welcoming, accepting and gracious, like the smile of a loved one as one who was day worn and contact weary came home to the one that made it all so much better and oh so worth being alive.

"Gashi! Long time no see, nee?" A chuckle that was almost a giggle startled all of the posy as the realized their Kazekage had stopped and was face to face with their representative, the one Most Unpredictable Ninja of all time, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Shit" They all thought, Shinobi village leader included as they looked the genin over from tip to complete tip. His hair had some orange tips to it, a product of Ino playing with his hair one night at an extremely bland and humdrum status meeting, and he now had an even deeper tan, his slightly golden skin now a rather soft brown. His eyes glowed rather then blinded people with its gaiety, except for when his eyes rested on Gaara, who couldn't help but redden slightly at the blunt display of preference. What had stopped most of them however was his new attire. A pair of steel blue pants, slim fit and lined with silver kanji and random swirls along its thighs, a tight fitting fish net shirt in grey with a slight metallic threading to it and a pair of matching fish net gauntlets. Over the fish net shirt was a slim but loose fallow coloured top that was slightly open and had a one-shoulder neckline. Around his neck was a necklace that Gaara had never seen before. An emerald with two small pieces of purple coral at its side, on a dark brown strap; it was simple but surprisingly striking. He was wearing the standard ninja sandals worn in warm weather in a russet brown shade, and fingerless gloves to match, his head band also was of the same brown shade. No one but Naruto could somehow pull off that particularly out there look, and he did it looking definatly, quote an interested Ino "a walking orgasm in a blonde body", times ten or more. If any straight man had seen this he would have doubted his sexuality for the rest of his life, Gaara was positive he was. Never mind an orgasm in a blonde's body, it was like seeing the angel of lust with hair rivalling sunlight and eyes like ice, water and air all at once having been suddenly dropped into a pool of sex starved intercourse addicts.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?" Gaara snapped out of his slowly-but-not-to-slowly turning dirty thoughts and realized the extraordinarily naïve question would land the blue- eyed babe gang banged in a matter of minutes if he didn't stay close to Gaara's side. He noticed the foaming mouths of ninety percent of the group. Very close. Then he noticed a particularly smug looking Temari. Very, very close.

However when they started walking down the well smoothed road towards the mighty Temple another days journey off, Naruto so close that Gaara couldn't help but brush against him as they walked side by side, he wondered if Naruto was truly naïve or just an amazing actor as, for the briefest moment, he caught a naughty smirk and mischievous twinkle.

Naruto regarded Gaara's piercing gaze and winked the smallest bit, sending Gaara into a petite laughing fit which puzzled all but the two Jinchuriki present, a swift and silent joke between them.

"Those two really are quite close" One Nin whispered, but Gaara managed to just catch it.

"_If we are then I can only hope that we are close enough that he will help me with this task of mine, daring an endeavour as it is." _

He needn't have worried about being rejected; he should have worried about the possibility of a well known ninja like Naruto getting caught by one out to ruin the cyan eyed sun child and using his project of helping Gaara as a way to destroy him. He really should have. Maybe it might have saved them both from their coming suffering and detriments.

That Night, Village a half days distance from Temple

He was nervous. Oh god so nervous. This wasn't a very good feeling, not a pleasant one most definitively. He'd been nervous when apologizing to his siblings for the first time, been nervous about returning home after his failure in the Chunnin exams, been nervous as he had said yes to the coronation as Kage, but those were nothing in comparison to the way his guts clenched and stretched now, making him feel like he was ready to vomit. He was perspiring slightly, shaking just so subtly. What he was about to do was the one domino to either ending year's long war with another country, or send his own into war against two simultaneously.

"Kankuro I think Gaara isn't feeling very well…" Kankuro was on the move before she could add another statement.

He ran up to his younger brother's side, only to be shot down and pushed away.

"Go away Kankuro" Gaara continued down the wooden walls of the Inn corridors as he left the lobby. His room was on the third floor, dead center of it infact. On his left were Kanuro's room and then Temari's and Matsuri's room. To his right lay Naruto's and the next was one room of three Suna jounin. The rest were either across, above or below him in a fashion that left him completely encased by his men and women. He didn't really mind. Sometimes he thought it was a little much, especially when they were in Konoha or inside of Kaze no Kuni more specifically, but he'd acquired an appreciation for it. It kept them all safe in one way or another. He sighed heavily as he walked down the wooden corridors; all painted a strange amber-coral mix with a polished wooden floor and silver numbers on the old lace coated doors. The Lights were very simple and few but exceptionally bright. He stopped in front of Naruto's door and could hear him pacing in an erratic fashion about his quarters, mumbling incomprehensible through the thick door. He sighed heavily; his heart skipped a beat and then started up a notch faster as he knocked on the door, aquamarine eyes strained to look at the numbers and not to think much longer about what he could be doing besides this.

A surprised looking Konoha Nin greeted him as the door swayed open, not expecting him at all.

"Naruto-san, might I come in for awhile? There's something I need to speak to you about in private" The mop of waved hair danced back and forth as the Jinchuriki nodded, a grave smile on his face. Obviously he knew Gaara was troubled.


End file.
